The present invention relates to air conditioning systems, and, in particular, to an automated system for cleaning out the drain line of an air conditioning system to prevent the build-up of algae or other growth.
Every year millions of dollars are spent to repair the damage done from clogged and overflowing evaporator drain lines and pans. The average air conditioning unit produces between five and eight gallons a day of condensate when in operation. If the drain line is clogged, it does not take long to overflow the drain pan and cause considerable damage to flooring, ceiling, carpet, as well as possible damage to adjacent housing units. There also can be significant cost from mold and mildew damage. This damage often is not covered by insurance.
The key to prevention is having the drain lines treated on a regular basis with bleach or some other biocide fluid. The problem is getting the treatment done on a regularly scheduled basis. In 2004, almost forty percent of home purchases were second homes for investment or vacation properties. This absentee ownership adds to the problem of scheduled maintenance or the detection of a problem before it can cause any damage. According to the UN Atlas of the Oceans, forty-four percent of the world's population lives within 150 kilometers of a coastline. In the United States, around fifty-three percent of the population lives within 50 miles of the oceans, and since 1970 there have been approximately 2000 homes per day erected in coastal areas. This means that there is an ever-increasing number of homes which are subjected to high humidity and need algae protection for their air conditioner evaporator drain lines.
Prior art devices for dealing with the algae build-up in the evaporator portion of the air conditioning unit have several limitations, including the following:                The devices add a trickle amount of biocide to the drain pan of the evaporator on a continuous basis or on an intermittent but frequent basis. This small amount of flow over the large area of the drain pan results in a very low flow velocity, which is insufficient to wash away any solids.        Because the biocide is added on a continuous basis (or on an intermittent but frequent basis), the storage tank holding the biocide is promptly depleted, requiring frequent refilling by the user. If the user is absent for an extended period of time, the device does not get refilled and problems ensue.        The biocide is present on a continuous basis over the large exposed area of the drain pan. This results in objectionable odors during operation, as well as the presence of fumes which may damage parts of the air conditioning unit.        